Coming Together
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: The church has seen many things in its time; weddings, funerals, death, life, love...but not much good in awhile. Now it is time for another wedding, one that will bring it all together again.


Yes, I've done another one. No, it isn't SinfulSecrets' fault, as much as I'd love to blame him. I was washing dishes on Sunday night and 'Love is a Beautiful Thing' by hil Vassar came on. I had a mental image of the first scene. It all went downhill from there.

Right. You who haven't read Handling the Hurt or Daddy Dearest need to know tha tthis ties in to both of them, most securely with Daddy Dearest. Situations are as follows:

Cid: Married to Shera, now a widower, with one daughter- Therese

Tifa: Married to Cloud, now a widow, mother of Skye

Vincent: Married to Yuffie, father to Yazmin

Reno: Married and divorced, father to Kazuki

Tseng: Married to Elena, father of Ryuu and Hoshiko

Rufus: Father of Ethan

MArlene: Married, mother of Rose, Lilly, and Iris.

Got it? No? That's okay, keep reading.

_Looks like everybody's here_

_Had to put some foldin' chairs in the vestibule_

_Yeah, it's getting' full_

_Even old Aunt Ruby came_

_Her first time on an airplane_

_It's her sister's girl_

_She wouldn't miss it for the world_

The church was full of people, all talking in slightly hushed, reverent tones. Flowers were blooming into existence around the walls, and vines twined busily up every available vertical surface, including at least two different people's legs that were staying in one place for too long. Originally, other decorations had been planned, but tape didn't stick right to the old stone and wood, and no one wanted to use nails on the place. Aerith had stepped in eagerly and put her all into gussying up the general area, glad to be able to make a tangible contribution to the proceedings. A blessing was all well and good, but being solely responsible for the decorating on this most monumentous of occasions…_well._

Vincent moved slowly through the door, helping a frail old woman dressed in her finest, complete with an old but splendid hat that had no doubt seen many other very special occasions. The dried flowers decorating the crown burst into new, exuberant life, making her reach up to pat them and smile.

_And all them kids jumpin' in the pews_

_And Mr. Charlie in his lime green suit_

'_Is a handsome man'_

_Remarks widow Callahan_

_Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake_

_Haven't spoken since '98_

_Just said Hello_

_It's a good day to let it go_

A handful of small children played tag among the pews and the pillars, laughing and paying no attention to the stern warnings Rufus was giving them. He wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to be assigned the position of babysitter, but his own child, a lanky fifteen year-old, was lounging on a broken chunk of stone and laughing at his father's attempts at handling more than one child at a time.

"Good thing I didn't come out as twins," he snickered, watching Rufus pry the smallest of Marlene's triplets off a pillar. She had managed to get above head height, and Rufus was desperately trying to keep the skirt of her dress more or less straight while he detached her. Her sisters stood on either side of Rufus, watching and giggling at Lilly's thrashing. Rufus was getting quite frustrated.

"If you had, I might be better equipped to handle this," Rufus muttered, finally getting Lilly off the pillar. He set her down next to Iris and stepped back, nearly tripping over Rose, who was standing nearly behind his left foot.

"Nah, you'd've been put in a crazy-house years ago. I don't need help to drive you up the wall- two of me might be overkill."

"True."

Off to one side, Reno was standing next to Tifa, playing with the end of his tie. He looked relatively comfortable, given the situation, but the suit he was wearing was a shade of lime green previously unknown to man. Kazuki was standing nearby, chatting with Denzel.

"Doesn't he look wonderful?" Skye murmured dreamily to Yuffie.

"Who? Turkey? Are you out of your mind?"

"But look at how well that suit fits…"

"I can't look at him. My eyeballs hurt just _thinking_ about what color he's wearing; if I actually look at him, they'll combust."

"Not possible, mom," Yazmin sighed. She'd managed to loose her posse of football players, as devoted to her now as they had been in high school. A handful of them- those who lived close enough to attend- were roaming around, trying to find excuses to stay near the few people they were well acquainted with.

"It's a _figure of speech_," Yuffie insisted.

"It's not that bad, anyway," Yazmin continued, ignoring Yuffie's comment and gesturing at Skye for Kazuki's benefit. "He doesn't look all that bad. It shouldn't be possible to pull off a color like that one, but he's doing it." Kazuki dissolved into helpless 

laughter, doubling over and grabbing at the nearest pew for support, his other hand clapped desperately over his mouth. Reno looked at him, confused. Skye squeaked and hid behind Yazmin.

_Let the angels gather_

_Let the music play_

_Let the preacher get to preachin' all the 'do you take's_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_Throw the rice in the air_

_Let the church bells ring_

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

Vincent, finished helping Missus Kent to her seat, trotted back to his wife, standing beside her and letting her lean back against him.

"Finished being a good little Boy Scout?" Yuffie asked.

"It's polite to help the elderly, Yuffie."

"I rest my case."

"I have _never_ been a Boy Scout. The organization is-"

"Nothing more than an attempt at molding followers, not leaders," Yazmin finished. "We've heard this one before. Don't argue while I'm gone."

"Don't leave me here!" Skye yelped.

"I have to go rescue Matthias and Jonah before Ethan gives up and lets his dad talk them into helping him with the munchkins. Be back in a few."

Skye settled for hiding behind Vincent, wishing he hadn't given up his old battle dress and the voluminous cloak that went with it.

_Daddy's waitin' with the bride_

_Yeah, she helps him with his tie_

_She sees a tear_

_He says 'Man, it's hot in here'_

_He hugs his little girl and asks_

'_How did you grow up so fast?_

_God, I wish your Momma could be here for this'_

"Honestly, dad, you can do everything else, I don't know why you can't tie your own tie," Therese muttered. She reached around her father and undid the tie, then tied it properly, tightening it a little too much in her haste.

"Shera always did it fer me," Cid muttered. "Are you tryin' to strangle me before we get out there?"

Therese smiled and reached for the tie Cid was already loosening and throwing off-center. As she adjusted it, she caught a glimpse of shimmering wetness at the corners of Cid's eyes. Cid noticed her looking, pulled away with a grunt, and busily scrubbed at his face, focusing on his eyes.

"Can't stand these things," he complained, tugging at his sleeve. "It's like walking around wearing a greenhouse."

"Always with the excuses," she laughed, and hugged him. "I can't believe this is happening."

Cid hugged back, hard, sniffling a little.

"I can," he said, giving a last squeeze and holding her out at arm's length. "Damn, when's you go and turn into such a lady on me? I swear you were just a little kid running around the garage in overalls."

"Time flies," Therese said, voice thick.

"Wish yer Momma could be here to see this."

"Me too."

"Aww, don't cry now, baby girl. You'll smudge all that make-up and Tifa'll have to come in an' fix it."

That made Therese laugh and hug him again.

_And everybody stands and smiles_

_As she goes walkin' down the aisle_

_In her Momma's gown_

_And Daddy breaks down_

_Gran and Gramps in the second row_

_Stood right there fifty years ago_

_And said their vows_

_Yeah, I guess it's workin' out_

The wedding march started up, mostly vocal, since there was no conceivable way to get an organ into the church. Everyone stood and turned to face the back.

Therese started up the aisle, floating on Cid's arm. His mouth was set in a straight, tight line all the way to the impromptu altar. When Therese stepped away from him, he gave up and began to cry silently, stepping back to take his place beside Tifa. Behind him, his father leaned forward to pat his shoulder reassuringly. His own wife stood beside him, entranced by the sight of her granddaughter standing there in the dress she had helped make when Shera and Cid had been married. Every stitch had been done by hand, the lace made by Shera's mother, the pearls hunted down in the open markets of Costa del Sol. And there it was again, bearing witness to another wedding.

Cid smiled wetly and shook his father's hand off. Pop pulled back, smiling, and took his wife's hand. They had been married in this very church more than fifty years ago, when it was still maintained. Fifty plus years, and still going strong.

_Let the angels gather_

_Let the music play_

_Let the preacher get to preachin' all the 'do you take's_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_Throw the rice in the air_

_Let the church bells ring_

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

"Do you, Ryuu, take Therese to be your lawfully wedded wife- to live together in the Planet's ordinance- in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, 

honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live? "

Ryuu nodded.

"I do."

Behind him, Elena buried her face in Tseng's shoulder and sobbed. Tseng put his arm around her, a faint trembling the only sign of how moved he was by it all. That, and a single tear that he wiped away as soon as it slid down his cheek. That was _his_ boy up there, standing with a beautiful, intelligent woman who was more than he could have ever wished Ryuu might find. On Elena's other side, Hoshiko beamed at her brother.

A chance look to the side made him meet eyes with Cid for just a minute. They nodded slightly at each other and turned back to the altar.

"And do you, Therese, take Ryuu to be your lawfully wedded husband- to live together in the Planet's ordinance- in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

_A little table full'a gifts_

_Catering's covered dish_

_And the wedding band_

_Well, that's on her hand_

_And Tommy's teasing Lorelei_

_He pushed her down and made her cry_

_And neither one knows_

_A day will come_

The wedding party moved to 7th Heaven after the service, packing the place full to bursting with people. Wives- and a couple of daughters- took over the kitchen and 

heaven forbid any man tried to set foot inside. Reno tried, naturally, and was driven back with wooden spoons.

A little table near the far end of the bar was piled with gifts both whimsical and practical. Therese stood in a knot of people, Ryuu at her back, chatting animatedly. She twisted the wedding band with one finger, happy to touch it whenever she got the chance.

Small feet ran up and down the stairs. There was a spirited game of tag going on- again- but two pairs of feet had nothing to do with it. Those feet belonged to: Zeke, a small boy who had been found in a Mako tank below Nibleheim. If his coloring was anything to go by, he was related to Sephiroth, but no one wanted to confirm that. Rose, the middle triplet, who was suddenly receiving no support from her sisters concerning the cat-eyed terror chasing her around the house.

He cornered her in Cloud's old office, now a spare bedroom, and shoved her down. She hit the floor with a thump and began to cry loudly, not at all understanding what was going on.

As mothers do, Tifa had exceptional hearing and arrived on the scene in moments, scooping Rose onto the bed and facing Zeke, hands on hips.

"I just wanted to play," he whined, not meeting her gaze. "She said she'd play Turks and Spies with me, an' I got to be the Turk."

"You have to explain the rules before you play with someone who doesn't know the game," Tifa sighed. "Come here and apologize to Rosie."

Zeke tip-toed to the edge of the bed and smiled at Rose, who had, in the way most small children do- gotten over her tears relatively quickly. She was ready to cry again if the situation called for it, but waited quietly while Zeke tried to say something.

"'m sorry," he said finally. "I didn' wanna make you cry."

Rose treated him to a dazzling smile and slid off the bed.

"I wanna be the Turk this time," she said.

Zeke grinned and nodded, then ran out of the room, Rose in hot pursuit.

"They're so cute when they're still small enough to pick up," Reno commented, leaning around the doorframe.

"They're cute even after that."

"Yours, maybe. You've got a girl. Mine doesn't like the word, even when it's not being used to describe him."

"They have no idea that they'll grow up," Tifa sighed. "Do you remember being like that?"

"Nah, I grew up way too fast. Betcha one of those two is gonna figure it out soon, though."

"Mmhm. Rose is very perceptive."

"I was thinking mini-Seph, myself. It's gonna be funny when they realize there's something beyond 'mushy stuff'."

"It will be. Maybe we can do this all again for them."

"Maybe."

_When the angels gather_

_And the music plays_

_And the preacher gets to preachin' all the 'do you take's_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_Throw the rice in the air_

_Let the church bells ring_

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_

_Love _

_Two people in love is a beautiful thing_

The sun set over Midgar, a perfect painting of red and gold streaks on the horizon, gradually fading into star-speckled purple. Ryuu and Therese left, taking a flight to Wutai for their honeymoon.

Back at 7th Heaven, the guests who didn't fall into the 'family' category had left. Most of the older kids had taken the younger ones back to Yuffie and Vincent's and put them to bed, settling in for a night of movie watching like they had when none of them had graduated high school yet.

Vincent sat on the porch roof, Yuffie in his lap, listening dreamily as she counted stars and Chaos murmured stories about the constellations. Beneath them, Tseng and 

Elena were out on the picnic table Cid had built years ago, doing much the same thing. Tifa stood on the porch directly under Vincent's feet, talking with Cid, who was getting teary-eyed again now that there was nothing to distract him. Reno and Rufus were sitting at the edge of the porch, nursing drinks.

"Hey, look," Yuffie whispered, nudging Vincent out of his contented daze.

"Hmmm?"

"Look down there. By the back fence."

Vincent looked, and smiled. He swung his leg back, tapping one foot against the underside of the roof to catch Tifa's attention. When she looked up, he nodded at the fence. She looked, then pointed for Cid's benefit and went over to prod Rufus and Reno.

Beneath the branches of the scraggly cottonwood tree that dominated the back corner of the yard, Zack stood with his arm around Aerith, watching the sky. They turned around when the attention of everyone in the yard was watching them. Zack grinned and Aerith smiled. Then they turned back to the fence, Zack waving over his shoulder as they walked off and faded away.

Tifa smiled and leaned against one of the posts supporting the porch roof. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, and someone pressed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. She smled and leaned back, knowing that, to anyone watching her, that it would look like she was supported by nothing. No matter. Cloud wouldn't let her fall.


End file.
